Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018/Presentation/Studio Lillie
Here at , we believe in the power of immersive, fun, and game changeing experiences. For both the old and the new, the veterans and the newcomers, we want to create titles with the highest polish, and the most fun. Over the course of this feature, we will be showing off several titles that will make you think a little differently about how you game, and that will excite you for months to come. But first, a representative from our new partnership with Insomniac Games. ---- At Insomniac Games, we are so excited about our new partnership with , bringing new Marvel universe properties to the realm of video games. As we first established in our Spider-Man title, we believe there is a wealth of fun opportunities that can be explored with the license that have never tapped into, and the success of the Marvel Cinematic Universe only makes that all the more clear. For the first time ever, we will be developing two Marvel games in conjunction. We will start by announcing the first: a brand new title, in the Iron Man franchise. Rather than tell, we have decided to show. ---- Rendered in engine The camera follows two men in suits stepping out of a partially destroyed building, one huddled, into a crowd of paparazzi. The reporters are all calling out in union. :"Mr. Stark, do you have any relation to the recent news?" :"Yes, actually. You see, this friendly rival of mine just so happened to take his little grudge against me too far, so what was I to do but reveal all his little scams?" Tony Stark and Justin Hammer step into the middle of a crowd of onlookers. Hammer attempts to get a word in but is interrupted by Stark. :"This man sicced an entire legion of criminal mercenaries on me, but hey, at least he was nice enough to give up without a fight when the fighting came to him. Isn't that right?" :"I'll make you pay..." squeaks Hammer, who is quickly overcome with rage. He leaps forward and punches Stark square in the face. Policemen rush forward to stop him but he quickly removes a jumble of cords from his pocket and throws them on the ground. They begin to unravel by themselves and spark, curling around the two men and forming a circle. :"You've tried to ruin my life, Stark, and now its time for me to end yours." Beams of light erupt from the cord, forming a circular forcefield entrapping both Stark and Hammer. Policemen outside furiously pound on the barrier, but it holds strong. :"You don't think I can handle this? I've made stronger fields before. Watch this..." utters Stark Stark's Iron Man suit becomes to unfurl from under his shirt, covering him. Yet as he pounds against the field, nothing happens, rather than his own suit becoming burnt where it makes contact. Meanwhile, Hammer's shirt begins to bulge, as it becomes clear that he has his own suit. His is blue rather than red, and has many more shark edges with overhangs, more closely resembling medieval armour. :"Good luck Stark. You always wanted to destroy my dreams, didn't you?" :"I just wanted to make a profit, frankly, and I figure that's the same goal as yours. Would you mind letting me out now?" :"You always wanted everything handed to you... all of your classic inventions taken from your father rather than your own mind. And now you want out? I'll die before you escape here. They'll find two mangled, trashed bodies" :"If that's what it takes, who am I to deny it?" As Stark finishes his dialogue, a UI appears on screen like that of the inside of the suit, clueing that an action sequence has begun. Viewers are given a taste of the gameplay, with the Iron Man suit zipping around freely within the bounds of the field. Iron Man has many options when it comes to attacking, such as chargeable lasers, homing missiles, and melee attacks. The suit also has numerous dodging abilities, which must be used effectively to avoid heavy damage. Aside from that, the player must put thought into how many energy they expend on attacks, waiting for a good moment to strike rather than going all out on a defended opponent. It quickly becomes clear that most attacks are doing no damage against Hammer's suit. :"Sir, your missiles have no effect. His armour is simply too strong. Perhaps you should take some cues from him..." chimes in Stark's robotic assistant. :"You think I don't know that? Here, let me try something a little novel" The Iron Man suit then begins to fly at a high velocity at Hammer, knocking him backwards into the forcefield. He rebounds, with parts of his suit sparking. :"That's the ticket" The gameplay wraps up as Iron Man makes several more melee hits against Hammer, knocking him against the walls while using ranged attacks to stun and distract him and destroy his own missiles. The HUD fades as another scene begins. :"This suit was made out of the finest alloys on the planet. Perhaps you know of them from your joints with the blood diamond industry?" The Iron Man suit releases two rocket powered rings that clamp onto Hammer's feet before locking to the ground, immobilizing him. Hammer reaches down and points his suit's weapons at them to try and remove them. :"I stopped all of that. When can you say you did the same?" Next, Stark releases two more rings, this time attaching them to Hammer's hands, locking them against the forcefield. Hammer turns on the jets near his wrists in an attempt to burn off the rings. :"I'm doing what's right for my country! Don't you care?" gasps Hammer, panicked :"You're just like me, Hammer. All you ever cared about was money. You know, I'm not much better now, but I'm trying to be. The only thing you try to be is rich and smart, and guess what? It's too late for either of those now." Stark begins to have his suit disassemble as if he was taking it off, with each park rolling off his body. Rather than rolling back onto his chest, however, his entire suit reforms into a large fist on his arm, with all the mass of his entire suit. In order to hold it up, the fist uses several rocket boosters. :"Smart? I'm more intelligent than you'll ever be. I have an IQ of over-" As Hammer talks, Stark aims the fist and punches forward, releasing it and allowing it to crash into Hammer, interrupting him. Hammer is slammed into the forcefield, instantly destroying both his suit and the Iron Man suit-fist, as well as sending a shockwave through the field that destroys it too. Hammer, now free from his suit, stumbles backwards and falls to the ground charred by the destruction, as the two suits collapse into pieces in front of him. :"You deserved that burn" snickers Stark, who remains standing in the perfectly untouched tuxedo he was wearing at the beginning. Screen fades to black as the logo appears... See the page here! ---- More coming soon... stay tuned! Category:Presentations Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018 Category:Studio Lillie